Untitled Star Wars Trilogy
Untitled Star Wars Trilogy An untitled Star Wars trilogy is set to be released in 2021, 2022 and 2023 respectively. It will the adventures of a rag tag group of alien species sent by a mysterious caller to find a Sith holocron owned by the Black Sun syndicate. It is very early in production and barely anything has been decided other than the plot and a few other outlines and pieces of information. It is rated M. Although the episodes are listed as 7, 8 and 9, this ignores the force awakens, the last Jedi and the rise of Skywalker respectively. It also ignores the events Of these movies. Star Wars: Episode Vll - Call of the dead When A group of individuals are called to meet at Skustell, they are sent to retrieve an artefact from a mysterious buyer. But all is not as it seems as the dangerous Black Sun syndicate hold what is needed. Star Wars: Episode Vlll - Invasion of Grysk When the group is betrayed by their supposed leader, they have to organise the galaxy in order to prepare from an invasion. They must call on an unlikely ally from the unknown regions to help. Star Wars: Episode lX - Ascendancy As enemies are defeated, another war sparks within allies and the return of a great evil comes racing back. The only way to stop this is going somewhere that holds the key to the force... Cast (Main) TBA as Rogos Trek, an Ongree smuggler with a traumatising past. (7,8,9) TBS as Ogloch Yurka, a Swokes Swokes obsessed with war. (7,8,9) TBA as Trig Xortis, a human xenophobe worried about his future. (7,8,) TBA as Senator Velvateen, an unafraid politician. (8,9) TBA as Hezif Tolsite, A gang leader who hates criminals. (7,8,9) TBA as The Informant, a mysterious contact with a deadly secret. (7,8) TBA as Bor Telek, a former torturer with little knowledge. (7,9) TBA as The Child, a mysterious Man from a strange planet (9) TBA as Grand admiral Thrawn, an imperial general stuck in discomfort. (8,9) TBA as Darth Bane, a Sith Lord brought back by the Grysk. (9) TBA as Sun Crek, Shady leader of the Black Sun (7,9) TBA as Saelt Marae, a smuggler worried about his innocence. (8,9) TBA as Ppling Drok, a marksman with a history of death. (7,9) TBA as Emperor Trinity, Emperor of faraway beasts. (8) TBA as Blurzagg Olovis, an Anx bounty hunter who tracks all. (7) Plot (Overarching) Episode Vll The story follows Rogos Trek, Ogloch Yurka, Trig Xortis and Bor Telek, 4 random individuals who are called upon to meet at the planet of Skustell where Rogos is from. There they are met by The Informant, a cloaked individual who describes their talents. He wants them to go on a mission to Yag’Dhul to acquire a Sith Holocron owned by the Black Sun syndicate. He, however, has sent Blurzagg Olovis, an Anx bounty hunter and mercenary to keep them in check. They are then sent to Yag’dhul, where they meet with a Pyke named Hezif Tolsite, who became the leader of a gang after his Brother’s death. Wanting to be a good person, he joins them and they stay at a local tavern. They talk to each other about their lives, with Rogos’ parents abandoning him and over Ogloch’s obsession with violence. Trig does Not speak to the others as he hates non humans, especially Bor Telek, who is technically a non sentient. In the tavern they are attacked by a mercenary named Ppling Drok who almost kills the bartender. Drok is stabbed by the bartender, who is actually a smuggler named Saelt Marae. He has a connection to the Black Sun and tries to get them a shortcut into their territory, however Blurzagg is wary. Marae still leads them through to the Sun’s secret headquarters and infiltrate the area as guards. The Black Sun notices the truth when Lady Valarian points them out. They are taken to the Leader. The Leader, Sun Crek, gleefully enslaves them all except Hezif and Bor, who he wants to join him. However, Bor intimidates and threatens Crek, who backs down. A battle ensues as Guards attack them all. Ogloch defeats the majority of them and steal the holocron. However, Blurzagg turns on them and attempts to murder them, but He is shot in the head by Trig and they flee. They start returning to Skustell where the Informant meets Marae and Hazif, who depart together to Oba Diah. The Informant goes a bit strange and then cackles, revealing himself as a Grysk. He contacts the Hegemony and they start invading. Bor beats up the Informant but it is too late: The Grysk are coming. Episode Vlll Taking place right after the end of the last movie, Telek runs. The remainders are left to warn the small town. The Givin there are panicking as they hear of the impending Grysk. The informant escapes and the 3 are left to contact the Senate. They go on a spaceship but are confronted by weequay pirates. A battle ensues, ending with The Pirate's death. The 3 crash on Coruscant where they are greeted by Hezif who tells them that Marae is still on Oba Diah. Telek then comes in with a video message saying He has escaped. The 4 then head off to the senate. Senator Velvateen is talking to a group of Blarina who try to scam him. Ogloch brutally murders the Blarina and they talk to the senator about the Grysk. He isn't afraid whatsoever and leaves them. The group, worried, barge into a senate meeting and tell them about the Grysk. Velvateen tries to settle the senate down but they are too scared and the senators riot. Velvateen then confronts them and they go with Him to a spaceship. They are going to the unknown regions. Meanwhile, Emperor Trinity of the Grysk records to his generals that He has already taken Eriadu, Geonosis, Nal Hutta, Manpha and Klatooine. Their next target is Orto Plutonia. While in the unknown regions, The group talk. Velvateen is unafraid of the Grysk and reveals they are going to see the Chiss. The rest converse about their lives until arriving at Csilla, were Chiss soldiers are preparing. They meet Thrawn, who immediately notes that apparently Rogos is a Jedi. Thrawn then tells them that they will help defeat the Grysk. They set out on Chiss cruisers. A space fight then starts when they meet with Grysk soldiers. The Grysk are killed and Rogos uses the force. They then head to Orto Plutonia. On Orto Plutonia, both Talz, Whipids, Ortolans and others are provided with weapons by the Chiss. Overhead, the Informant and Emperor Trinity watch. They send laser cannons on the Chiss and the battle starts. Soldiers fly up and Hezif snakes into the main Grysk ship ''Maseron ''and subdues the Informant. Grysk troopers are destroyed by the combined efforts until a force sensitive Grysk arrives. He is defeated by Rogos and a battle ensues between the Emperor and Hezif. Tolsite kills the Emperor and detonates a bomb in the Grysk ship. The Ships are destroyed but Trig is killed. He dies sadly but is put to rest by a Whipid Tribesman. Everyone is happy, including Thrawn, who says Rogos reminds him of someone. However, at the end of the Movie, A Grysk is seen uttering a chant and out of the ritual comes a smoky being. It declares itself Darth Bane and the movie ends. Episode lX Months later, the Chiss, now brought into the New Republic, are speaking with the senators. They are angry that they aren't being respected well and many start committing crimes around Coruscant. Velvateen tries to settle them but it doesn't go well and they start harassing people. Thrawn is the only one still with the new republic and stands with Rogos, Ogloch and Hezif. Just then a spaceship arrives with Marae and Telek who have come to see them. They ask about Trig who is dead and They are both not that upset as Trig did not like them that much. They then get a message from Velvateen saying that a Sith named Bane is apparently here. Rogos, knowing this as Darth Bane immediately is worried. Darth Bane is around with a group of bounty hunters and evils that include Karak Argente of the Newly reformed corporate alliance, Ppling Drok the Mercenary, Sun Crek of Black Sun and multiple others. Bane is incredibly powerful and wants to invade various planets. He creates Stone statue like people resembling ancient Sith. He sends them off to various worlds. The remainders are sent to Ord Mantell to "Make" something. Rogos is worried and is then attacked by Chiss. The Chiss are angry and start attacking people in streets including Policeman. He runs to Velvateen and says that they need to go back to the Unknown regions. Velvateen reluctantly accepts and they head off on a spaceship. They head to Mortis which is practically abandoned. All they can see is a strange looking boy who appears in the bushes. He calls himself the Child and says that he lived on Felucia his whole life. He talks to Rogos and says that he is a Force wielder and wats to teach Rogos. They start practicing while the others converse. Unfortunately, Drok tracked them there and kills Velvateen. Hezif and Ogloch brutally murder Drok while Velvateen dies. He, however, gives Rogos a lightsaber and says it was Velvateen's master's lightsaber, who was Opposed Rancisis. The Child gives them farewell and they go to Coruscant to inform the senate of Velvateen's death. Chiss are still rioting but Darth Bane arrives with Boba Fett. Fett is angry at the republic and shoots the Chiss. The Chiss riot and Bane brings in many soldiers looking like dead people reanimated, revealing that He ordered the crime lords to reanimate the corpses of victims. A confrontation starts. Rogos attacks Bane who quickly beats Him, however Marae shoots Him. Boba Fett shoots Marae who dodges but it hits Hezif in the shoulder. Chiss soldiers align with Bane other than Thrawn who is angry at his people. A battle begins and Fett kills many republic soldiers. Ogloch pulls out a Swokes Swokes weapon called the Dragon Cleaver and cuts off Boba's head, making a joke mocking Fett's father Jango. Bane is angry and shoots Marae in the stomach. The battle truly starts as tons of ships arrive and start attacking Bane's forces. However, many Sith arrive and defeat many forces. Jedi arrive and a massive showdown against the Jedi and Sith starts. Marae and Telek flee with Hezif, as they are all wounded. Ogloch, Thrawn and Rogos remain. Ogloch goes down fighting but regenerates. Rogos then remembers that He made a contact with the Child and the Child arrives in an explosion. He destroys Sith by just holding His hands out and Bane is angry. Bane kills Thrawn as Thrawn tries to save Rogos and Rogos marches towards Bane. Bane laughs at him and thinks that HE would never defeat Him. However, Rogos states "The Force will be with you" and turns into light wisps. They circles Bane and enclose in on him in an explosion. Bane is dead, and Rogos is no more. Ogloch honours his dead friends Velvateen, Thrawn and Rogos and sees them as force ghosts. They disappear and The survivors come down. They honour all the ones who died and make graves. The Chiss stop attacking and honour Thrawn. It ends sadly. However, the Grysk who summoned Bane in the first place is seen on Malachor. He is looking around and finds the Mask of Momin. He dons it and then takes off his hood. He is not a Grysk, but is actually EZRA BRIDGER. He says that the Sith aren't going to go away forever and dons Momin's mask. He laughs and it cuts to black. Locations TBA